The Story Of Me the 85th Anual Hunger Games
by Inkwell of roses
Summary: I invite you to take a moments to listen because we often forget that at the end of the day each tribute has a story to tell. SYOC now open.
1. Chapter 1

Below are the rules, info and the tribute forum and list. Please note that I have hid a password in the rules which you'll have to put in the application in bold, this shows that you have read and accepted the rules! If you don't have It I won't be able to accept you tribute. Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.

**Rules**

All applications must be sent to my account through a pm.

Please understand that I may not choose your tribute because of space or there aren't enough details.

I'll try to update once a week. Please remember I have a life outside of Fan Fiction and if I don't update when I say so, that doesn't mean I fell off the edge of the earth!

**Please try to be original; **because the more original and interesting the character is the longer they will live, just saying.

Please remember it's the hunger games and only one shall live so if your character dies please don't complain!

**I will need blood bath tributes**, so if you enter one please put Blood Bath on the application. Just because they are blood bath that doesn't mean they can't have an interesting background.

You can submit up to two characters each.

I will try to stick to how you want your tribute to be written, if

I do change things or go off on the beaten trail please don't get upset.

Password, CLARINET.

I will have reviewers question at the end and it would me a lot if people responded to them, but if can't I'll understand.

The SYOC shall close when I have all the tributes!

NO MARY OR GARY SUES!

**Info About Me**

Hello this is my first fanfic! Just to note I am not a good romance writer so I'd really appreciate not having to write romance. When I said original I mean something that hasn't been done a lot. Like the bloodthirsty careers, I have already got a pair. Also the stereotypes like tributes from three have to be smart or if you are from a non career district you have to hate the hunger games or love them for that matter, remember there are many shades of gray. Also just because FoxFace was sly that doesn't make everyone from district five like that. The joker that makes everyone laugh is boring and unrealistic I mean look where they live not exactly a cheerful place is it. Mary or Gary sues's I can't stand I even made it a rule. Try to make the tributes original but somewhat realistic. Also just an added bonus when I write fiction I often like to tie in real world issues so if you could have characters who connects to the outside world even in a subtle way that would be great. If you don't know what I mean Bexter Anne is a really good example.

**Districts**

**Hello this is not the rest of district two it's just updating the tribute list since I just got back from my grandma cottage. Also i am going to give the last two career spots to my friend who is also my beta. I am not excepting anyone else into the career pack which consists of districts 1,2,4 plus district six's Zoe and seven's Oak. I should have nemisis's part up soon. Also i would like to thank everyone who sent in a charecter so far. Thanks and have a good night!**

Luxury goods, District One Female:ladyyuuki16, Serena Dragomir

Luxury goods, District One Male:Reserved for my friend Kathleen.

Masonry, District Two Female: Nemesis Lars my OC

Masonry, District Two Male: Reagan Lars my OC

Technology, District Three Female:

Technology, District Three Male:

Fishing, District Four Female:Golden Warrior Eagle,Lily Birch

Fishing, District Four Male:Reserved for my friend Kathleen.

Power, District Five Female: Vivienne Olivia Cohen ( Bailey, my friend's OC)

Power, District Five Male:

Transportation, District Six Female:WaffleManiac, Zoe Likes

Transportation, District Six Male:

Lumber, District Seven Female:WaffleManiac,Molly Ring

Lumber, District Seven Male: Oaken Jack ( Finn, my friends OC)

Textiles, District Eight Female:

Textiles, District Eight Male:

Grain, District Nine Female:

Grain, District Nine Male:

Livestock, District Ten Female: dllolive-24, Poplyn Kao

Livestock, District Ten Male:

Agriculture, District Eleven Female: Bexter Anne my OC, was my tribute in The Scared Children a SYOC written by Golden Warrior Eagle.

Agriculture, District Eleven Male:

Mining, District Twelve Female:Golden Warrior Eagle, Sienna Carmine

Mining, District Twelve Male:

**Application**

Tribute Form

Name/Gender/Age

Looks:

District:

Personality:

Strength/Weaknesses:

History before games life:

Intelligence and likability on a scale from 1-10:

Parents include job, can also live with other relatives or doesn't have any:

Siblings:

Reaction to getting reaped:

Preferred Death:

Strategy for Arena:

Weapon of choice, can also be stealth and speed and stuff like that:

Token:

Random or "volunteered" if so why?

If tribute from 1, 2 and 4 are they careers?

Also if character wants to join the careers but are

Not from a career district why?

Extra you want to add:

Arena Ideas if you have any:

Please remember we need some Blood Bath Tributes as well!"

"Alliance shall be decided by author" **The****More Details the Better!**

I don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.

A sneak preview of District two's reaping!

Reagan Lars Pov:

Even before I was born I was distained to be part of the Games. You see five years after the rebellion some very rich and powerful capitol representatives sat down with Mayor Stonehenge .Their they planed the ultimate project. For the project they needed children aged five years and up. So with my parents consent the capitol raised me to be the Ultimate careers. So for Seven days a week 24 hours a day with only a month off plus reaping day I trained mentally and physically for the arena. I often ask myself, why my parents sign me up. My family is financially stable since my father makes a fair salary as an architect. You see the real reason is politics, Even though the capitol denies it they are still mad at district two for supporting the rebels in the last rebellion. I think that they were shocked, I mean district two being their biggest supporters and all. So to get on the capitols good side again the people of district two would do anything to make sure it happened, even if it meant giving up their children because the capitols wrath is something you don't want to feel

After eighteen years of training I had finally made it to the top of the list, you see the list is the top three girl careers and top three boys careers which had the best chance of winning the games. This is what every career wants to hear, and it was especially exciting for me since this was my last year. I smiled as I recite the career anthem in my head,_ you're on this earth to win these games and you won't let anybody or anything stop you. So do what it takes no matter how drastic it is because the only honorable life is the Hunger Games Life._ This is the life I have been living for the past eighteen years and it's about to become a reality. Then I hear someone scream, "Reagan", as I turn around I see my annoying sixteen year old sister Nemesis or as I liked to call her Nem. "We've only got like ten minutes to get to the reaping, hurry up or I might just leave you here" she said. I looked at the clock ten minutes oh shoot. I quickly put on a red dress shirt with a black tie and black dress pants and shoes.

I quickly sprinted out the door as I headed toward the town square. After I signed in I quickly slip into the eighteen year old section just as our mayor finishes reading the Treaty of the Treason. He then announced our escort for this year s Hunger Games, Calico Ribbonett. She wore a rainbow styled ball gown gold jewelry and make-up. "Hello district two, let me just say I am extremely honored to be district two's escort for the 85th annual Hunger Games." "So without further ado I shall now pick this year's male tribute." She then walked over to the glass bowl and daintily swished her hand through the thousand of paper slips till finally she picks one. As she unfolded the slip of paper my heart started to race, "this year's male tribute is Mason Hensworth." A boy with a plaid shirt stepped out of the 13 year old section not bothering to hide his tears as he walked to the stage. Then she asked the question that I've waited my whole life to hear, "Is there any volunteers"? The audience rang out with shouts of, "I volunteer as tribute." My heart is pumping as I run through a knot of boys from the fifteen year old section. Soon I was just a couple of meters away from the stage along with a boy from the sixteen year section. No I thought he can't get there ahead of me, so I lunged at him which made him fall to the ground. **Yes** I though as I reached the stage then I grabbed the microphone from the shocked escort. "**I am Reagan Lars and you're looking at the winner of the 85****th**** annual hunger games. Cower in fear for nobody can stop me now!**

**I shall put up Nemesis Pov before next Friday. So if you're wondering what Nemesis personality is like my clue to you is: Nemesis is the ancient Greek goddess of -. **

**Questions of the chapter**

**What's your ****view on Reagan's personality?**

**How Can we relate what's happening to Reagan in the real world, hint look at the first Paragraph?**

**How can I generally improve on my writing **

**Reagan started to form in my mind when I asked myself why the careers are the way they are are. I hope you enjoyed this chapter for I enjoy writing it. So till next time, "Happy Hunger Games and May The Odds Be Ever In you Favor."! Effie Trinket quote!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone here is the rest of district two's reaping. Quick note, Kathleen is kind of busy so I've decided that I am going to let my other classmate Sophia do district four male and I'll do district one male who is going to be a bloodbath tribute. The only real romance I have is district one's female and district four's male and I'd prefer to just have one. Though district five's male will have a close **friendship** with his district partner. Yes I need blood bath's about five people. Nemesis is the Greek goddess of Revenge and Balance. So without further ado I present you district two female! **Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games Suzanne Collins does!**

_Flash back five year ago on my eleventh birthday_

I woke up to the smell of luscious bacon wafting through my room. I smiled and I felt a tinge of hope that maybe just this once, my parents would finally pay attention to me for my eleventh birthday. I walked quickly down the creaky old stairs and into our plain little kitchen. "Hi mom thanks for making me bacon for breakfast on my birthday." Okay so maybe I said it a little too gleefully but after being ignored for such a long time even these small things make me grin. My mother looked up from what she was doing and looked at me with a truly puzzled expression on her face. "It's your birthday today?" As she said these word I felt my chest tighten and tears start to swell in my eyes as I stutter, " It's my eleventh birthday today did you even remember? " She looked at me and said in a sickly sweet voice, "Of course I do but I've been so busy with Reagan training sometimes I forget the minor details… My insides to start to boil with hatred as I shout, "Everything that doesn't involve Reagan training is a "minor detail" to you even if it's your own daughter's birthday." My mother's body suddenly became rigged and stiff with anger as she said in a stern voice, "Listen here Nemesis Adrienne Lars your father and I…. My mother never got to finish her sentence as the sharp ring ring of the door bell rang through the house. My mother's head cocked to the side as she looked at me with anger still apparent in her sharp green eyes as she said, " that's probably Enobaria your brothers trainer and she's coming over to talk about you brother progress, so when's she here I don't want to hear a signal remark about what just happened, do you understand." I replied in a mockingly sweet voice, "Yes mother." She glared at me as she left the kitchen

I heard my mother's heels clack against the hardwood floor as she and Enorbaria walked into the kitchen. Enorbaria looked about fifty, she had her brown hair tied in a bun and she wore a long grey cotton dress and with a small touch of capitol make- up. As she sat down at our ornately decorated kitchen table she eyed me and said in a curious voice, "oh you never told me you had another child." My mother smiled as she said, "well we had no reason to tell you." I wanted to say, "Oh but when Reagan's in the picture you always seem to forget that the rest of the world exists.", but like a good little girl I kept my thoughts to myself. So for about the next hour I suppressed my thoughts about their Reagan oriented conversation to myself. My mother grinned as Enorbaria gloated on how well Reagan did on his last agility test. I thought to myself, last time I checked he was as agile as an elephant but then again who listens to me? My mom sighed with satisfaction as she poured herself a cup of piping hot tea into her delicate silver tea cup. She cocked her head towards Enorbaria pride shining in her eyes as she said, ""You see I truly believe that there are two types of people, Reagan is the type who would bring the Lars family name to fame and fortune and then there are people like my other child who are fillers and their purpose is watch and help the others rise to fame and fortune."

As my mother said these words I felt my body temperature rise with bitter resentment and anger as I yell " I always knew that in your eyes I was just a mere place holder and that at the end of the day you don't give a damn about me as long as you have your precious Reagan. "My mother was now standing up with a desperate plea on her face, "Nemesis it wasn't supposed to mean that." I retorted back at her, "If not what is supposed to mean then?" My mother was crying like crazy as she stuttered, I've clothed you and fed you what more can I do?." Now I'd got up and looked her straight i her eye and said, " Yes you might of but in all of my eleven years you've never shown me any love or respect ." My mother's lips quavered as she said,"Pleases give me another chance." I looked at her cold fury in my eyes, "I can't count how many second chances I've given you and as far as I'm concerned you're not my mother. My mother's eyes turned to cold fury as shouted,"that's fine by me."

**Five years later**

I quickly hit the off button on my alarm clock as a sudden rush of exiciment hits me. Today was the day that my plan to get revenge on my brother and parents is finally going to go happen. You see after my eleventh birthday I knew the only way to get revenge for the years of mental pain and torture theycaused me was to take play their own game which , in this case the Hunger Games. It's quite simple really first I would volunteer during the same year as my brother but I'd act all innocent and stuff so people would under estimate me. Then when we're in the arena I would find a way to kill him. This would cause my parents to know what's it's like to fell pain, knowing that they can't do anything about what's happening at the other end of the screen. I personally don't care who I hurt or even if I live afterwards, my only goal is to see him die by my hands.

I rummaged through my closet as I looked for a dress that looked innocent. I soon found a silk sheath dress that was coulored a pinkish rose I matched it with a pair of black heels. I kept my wavy black hair down. I exited my hair and ran down the stairs, and into the living room. Their sat my brother his green eyes fixated on some invisible object. He's probly daydreaming about winning the games, if it was any other year I would have locked him in the house which would make him miss the reaping, but this year I need him. So I walked up to him and put my hands on my hips and scream, " We've only got like ten minutes to get to the reaping, hurry up or I might just leave you here." He quickly snapped out of his daydream and ran upstairs so that he can change into his reaping clothes.

As I heard him shout, "I am Reagan Lars and you're looking at the winner of the 85th annual hunger games. Cower in fear for nobody can stop me now!" " Oh but Reagan your killer is closer than you think", I say to myself. The escort almost fell over in shock as she stutters, " It's time to pick the female tribute. She collected herself as she walked over to female bowl and swishes her hand around a couple of times before she finally graspes a slip, " The district two female tribute is Reyna Vaughn." I quickly realize that Reyna Vaughn is my cousin. I see Reyna step out of the twelve year old section obviously paralyzed with fright. It's now or never have I thought to my self as I run toward Reyna screaming, "No." Everyone stared at me as I stop her in her path and pulled her into a hug which covered her face. I stuttered, "First they take my brother and now you." With tears streaming down my face I say," I Nemisis Lars voulenteers as tribute. I see the escort nod as she dabs her eyes. Yes I thought the audience bought it.

As I sit down on a velvet covered chair in the good by room, I already know that nobody is going to visit me. I kind of expected that, but I still need a token of some sort. I look around and see a vase filled with pink rose siting on a small coffee table, the same type of flower that was the centre piece at the breakfast five years early. I quickly walk over and pick up a rose and pluck it off its stem, and then I crush the flower with my fingers. I smile as I put the flower behind my ear; I guess that it will have to do. As I sat down I feel tears stream down my check, but this time not of sadness but of pure triumph

Reagan Pov:

A couple of peace keepers escorted me into a plush looking room filled with velvet chairs, couches and a large stained glass windows, the good by room. My parents rush in followed by my mentor. My mother had her serious face on as she said, "Reagan you've got to win, you have the skills and the talent and there is absolutely no reason why you can't win." I smiled at her and said, "I'll crush any maggot of a tribute that gets in my way." My mother smiled and unfolded a cloth which contained a pin with the Lars family crest engraved on it. I pinned my token on and said, "Don't worry the next time you'll see me is when I come home." Enorbaria looked at me through her slanted grey eyes, "In the end arrogance is the deadliest weapon to most careers" Okay I say, not really paying attention to anything she just said.

**Who in you opionion is responsible for ripping this family apart ?**

**What's your view on this character**

**I am now finished district two next week I'll do district one reapings. **

**Please review thank you!**


End file.
